


Miss Crocker's School For Girls ~ Prequel

by xzael



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Character, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This will be good for you!"<br/>"Uh, okay?"<br/>~<br/>Kanaya Maryam is sent off to a boarding school by her mother, who wants her to become an independent and responsible woman. Kanaya doesn't really understand how being sent off to an all-girls school would help her, as she is a flaming lesbian. She agrees anyway, as she knew she didn't have much of a choice. There she meets Rose Lalonde, a slightly intimidating but attractive blonde. From the start, Kanaya knows Rose will become her world.<br/>~<br/>part one of a series!!<br/>~<br/>a mainly rosemary boarding school AU<br/>~<br/>trigger warnings for abuse, drugs, violence, murder, and death!!! do not read this fanfiction if you are triggered by any of those.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i m saying this again just in case trigger warning for abuse!!! do not read this fanfiction if you are triggered by mentions/descriptions of emotional/physical abuse and manipulation  
> ~  
> this is also unbeta'd i literally just wrote it, formatted the pesterlogs (which was a fucking pain) and posted it so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments and i ll fix them

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimdarkAuxiliatrix [GA] at 21:37 --

CG: HEY KANAYA  
CG: DO YOU THINK YOU'LL BE STAYING OVER AT MY SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A HOUSE AGAIN?  
CG: LIKE LAST YEAR  
GA: Um  
GA: Im Not Sure  
GA: Ill Have To Ask My Mother  
CG: JESUS FUCK CAN YOU NEVER DO STUFF ON YOUR OWN WITHOUT ASKING FOR PERMISSION?  
GA: I Guess  
GA: My Mother Just Wants Me To Let Her Know Everything Im Doing  
GA: At All Times Of The Day  
GA: Without Hesitation  
CG: THAT SOUNDS ABUSIVE.

For a moment, Kanaya is tempted to respond with "As If Youre One To Talk About What Is And Isnt Abuse". The year before, she drove up to where Karkat lived and stayed over there for two weeks. It was the first time they met, as they were internet friends. She was hesitant to even come at all, as he was already abusive and manipulative to her online. Somehow, Karkat manipulated Kanaya into coming.

Karkat was 18, so he was legally allowed to live alone. Since no one else was there, he would physically abuse her, but then deny it ever happened later on and acted innocent and like a genuinely kind person. That was the only reason Kanaya stayed the entire two weeks and is still "friends" with him today. She thought Karkat would become a better person. She was wrong. In fact, he probably got worse.

Kanaya constantly tried and tried to break off her friendship with Karkat, but he would manipulate her into staying with him, or he would somehow still message her despite the fact she would block him. It was hell and she couldn't escape it. She didn't want to go back to his house, but she knew he'd manipulate her into coming anyways if he told her that.

GA: Maybe I Dont Know  
GA: I Cant Ask Her Now Shes Not Home

This was a lie. It was a harmless, white lie. Right?

CG: THE FUCK WHAT IS UP WITH MARYAMS DOING SHIT AT WEIRD HOURS  
GA: Karkat Its Only 10 Pm Here  
CG: I FUCKING KNEW THAT  
CG: GET OFF MY CASE KANAYA

Kanaya shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her laptop on her desk in front of her. Karkat would constantly yell at her for seemingly no reason.

GA: Sorry  
CG: JUST DONT FUCKING PULL THAT SHIT ON ME AGAIN  
CG: AND DONT FORGET TO ASK YOUR BITCHY MOM IF YOU CAN VISIT  
GA: Okay  
CG: WHATEVER

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix[GA] at 21:50 --

Kanaya slumped down in her chair, sighing in relief. She didn't want to talk to Karkat for any longer, or at all. His words made her uneasy, but she couldn't do anything about it. She tried so many times before, but her attempts failed. She eventually gave up trying to fight back.

Kanaya could hear Mother downstairs, talking on the phone with someone. Her tone was serious, so probably not a friend, unlike usual. She decided to go downstairs to investigate. She walked out of her room and down the hallway to the staircase, going down a few steps, then sitting, the railway giving her minimal cover.

"So preparations will be ready this coming Saturday?" Her mother was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, but she didn't look worried.

Preparations?

"Excellent! Thank you very much. We'll be there!" Kanaya's mother then hung up the landline and placed it back down. Kanaya got up and walked down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen, pretending to not have heard the conversation.

"Hello Mother." Kanaya said.  
"Kanaya!" Mother answered, smiling. "I was just about to get you!"  
"What for?"

"Oh, I have a very important question for you!"  
"Go ahead." Kanaya was curious. Was it related to the phone call she just had?  
"I've been reading up a lot on it and I've been considering this a while, so I'm finally going to ask you." Mother was still beaming. "Would you like to attend Ms. Crocker's School For Girl's next year? It's a very prestigious boarding school up in New York!"

"A boarding school?" Kanaya asked, puzzled. "Why suddenly a boarding school? And one across the country, too?" Mother moved closer to Kanaya, now with a more serious expression.  
"I want you to become an independent and strong woman, Kanaya." She appeared completely and utterly sincere. "You're going to do something great."  
"So you don't think I'm an independent and strong woman _now_?" Kanaya jokingly replied. She wasn't too good with humor just yet, but she must've done it right, since Mother cracked a smile.  
"I want you to become a _more_ independent and strong." She answered. "This will be good for you!"

"Uh, okay?"  
"Wait, that's it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh, alrighty then!" Mother seemed surprised, as if she expected that Kanaya wouldn't agree. "Start packing soon! We're leaving Friday night and we'll be at the school Saturday morning!"

Friday? Kanaya thought to herself. It was already Tuesday. Only _two_ days to pack?

She chose not to ask, though. It was late, and both of them needed to rest. She decided to start packing tomorrow, and would just head to sleep now. Hopefully, Karkat wouldn't message her.

Kanaya tidied up her room a little bit to make it easier to find things she needed to pack. Afterwards, she quickly changed into her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. On the way there, she saw the master bedroom door down the hallway was shut, meaning Mother was already asleep.

Kanaya began brushing her teeth, the realization of what was going to happen starting to set in.

 _I'm moving to New York on Saturday. I'm leaving all I know behind._ She thought to herself. _It's not like anyone but Mother will miss me. Perks of being a loner, I guess._

She finished brushing her teeth and walked back to her room, getting back into bed. She completely forgot to log off of Trollian and shut off her laptop.

Just as Kanaya fell asleep, a notification sound played from her laptop.

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 23:27 --

CG: KANAYA YOU BETTER FUCKING BE HERE.  
CG: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOME SHIT.  
CG: KANAYA?  
CG: HELLO??  
CG: YOU'RE FUCKING ASLEEP AREN'T YOU?  
CG: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!  
CG: YOU'RE A CUNT, KANAYA.

\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 23:56 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this au and i have a basic idea for the plot so please leave feedback!! i ll probably post two? more chapters and see how it goes  
> also i made karkat an asshole character i know  
> i don t really like him and he s already abusive in canon so...


	2. Mind Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for drugs mention, death / murder mention, and abuse.  
> ~  
> yet again unbeta'd oops  
> i ll ask my friend to beta for me once he catches up to hs a little more

Kanaya's alarm clock abruptly woke her up at 7 am, blaring loudly. Most would consider that to be too early a time to wake up during summer, but Kanaya liked getting up early. She turned it off so it wouldn't go off again in a few minutes. She got up and made her bed, heading to the downstairs for breakfast, unaware that Karkat left her any messages. When she got to the kitchen, she popped some bread in the toaster and started boiling some water in a kettle. A few minutes later, the toast was done and the water was boiled, so Kanaya poured herself some tea and spread some Nutella on her bread, sitting down at the counter.

She noticed that Mother's car keys weren't hanging on the wall. She had already left for work, as usual. Kanaya didn't know what she did for a living, as she wasn't allowed to ask for whatever reason. Karkat said it was probably a government job, which would explain the strange hours she sometimes worked and the fact that they were rich.

Suddenly, Kanaya remembered that she forgot to log out of Trollian last night. She rushed upstairs with her toast on a plate in one hand and tea in the other. She knew she was probably going to burn her hand, but surprisingly didn't. She placed her food down on her desk and moved the computer mouse, her laptop screen lighting up. 8% left. She quickly plugged the charger in then sat down in her chair properly. Kanaya saw that she had notifications on Trollian almost immediately, panic setting in. She very hesitantly switched tabs and clicked on the flashing "carcinoGeneticist" on the side of her screen.

Kanaya quickly read the messages and the timestamp they had on them. How was she supposed to respond? Be honest? If she was, then Karkat would probably yell at her. If she lied, he would probably still do the same. She just had to wing it, then.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 7:21 --  
GA: Hello Karkat I Apologize For Not Responding Yesterday Evening  
GA: I Was Asleep  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK KANAYA  
CG: FINE  
CG: I'LL EXCUSE YOU THIS ONE TIME BUT THAT'S IT

Kanaya was surprised. Karkat must be in a good mood. She took a bite of her toast and sent a response.

GA: Thank You So Anyways What Was It That You Needed  
CG: I ALREADY FUCKING FIGURED IT OUT, NO THANKS TO YOU

Never mind.

CG: MY FRIEND GOT STONED AS FUCK LAST NIGHT AND HE WAS SAYING SOME WEIRD SHIT  
GA: Is He Alright  
CG: I THINK SO  
CG: I HOPE HE IS  
CG: ANYWAYS ANYTHING GOING ON WITH YOU

Kanaya started to panic again. She didn't want to tell Karkat she was moving. Maybe she could just pretend to drop off the face of the earth and he wouldn't bother her again.

GA: Uh No Not Really Just The Same Old Boring Life  
CG: BULLSHIT  
CG: DID YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE SHITTIEST LIAR IN THE WORLD?  
CG: BECAUSE YOU ARE  
GA: My Mother Wants Me To Move Schools  
CG: WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK  
CG: TO WHERE  
GA: Uh  
GA: New York  
CG: JESUS CHRIST I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS  
CG: OF ALL THE FUCKING STUPID THINGS YOUR MOM COULD DO SHE DOES THIS  
GA: Im Sorry I Dont Understand Why Youre So Mad

CG blocked GA.

Now Kanaya was _really_ worried. In all the years she knew Karkat, he had never blocked her, or just stopped answering her in a middle of a conversation. He had been acting more strange than usual. She didn't really know how to help. But she did know someone who might.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 7:53 --

GA: Hello Sollux  
TA: who the fuck are you  
GA: You Could Say Im A Friend Of Karkat  
TA: you 2ound kiind of liike a 2uperhero or actiion moviie viillaiin  
GA: Well Im Not  
TA: how do ii know that youre not lyiing  
TA: you could be a 2py tryiing to learn all my codiing 2ecret2.  
GA: Karkat Mentioned You A While Back He Said Youre A Close Friend But You Made A Very Bad Mistake  
TA: that2 not very de2criiptiive.  
GA: Wait  
GA: Here <http://prntscr.com/6zreke>  
TA: what the FUCK.  
TA: KK 2aiid he wouldnt tell anybody about that  
TA: he promii2ed.  
TA: iit wa2nt my fault okay ii diidnt mean to ii would never want to do 2omethiing liike that on purpo2e  
GA: From What I Know About You Although It Is Not Much I Dont Believe That You Killed Her on Purpose  
GA: I Am Sorry For How Karkat Portrayed You In His Conversation With Me  
GA: I Am Even More Sorry For Your Loss  
TA: ii dont need your piity  
TA: ii dont want to talk about thii2 anymore  
TA: iim a22umiing you want 2omethiing from me and youre not here to yell at me for what happened to AA con2iideriing the fact that that wa2 month2 ago  
GA: No I Would Never  
GA: Karkat Blocked Me On Trollian Which Hes Never Done Before  
GA: And Ive Heard That Youre Good With Computers  
TA: 2o you want me to unblock you on KK'2 account or bypa22 the block on your account  
GA: Yes Whichever Is Easier  
GA: I Dont Want To Be Even More Of A Burden On You  
TA: alriight giive me a few seconds  
GA: Okay I Will Be Here Waiting

Kanaya finished her toast. Her tea went cold sometime while she was talking to Karkat. She sat back in her chair comfortably, expecting Sollux to take a while. Surprisingly, a new message notification sound from Trollian played only a few seconds after Sollux last messaged Kanaya.

TA: ii diid iit  
GA: That Was Very Fast Thank You  
TA: whatever  
TA: iif KK doe2 re2pond  
TA: whiich ii2 doubtful  
TA: tell hiim that ii mii22 hiim  
TA: and 2o doe2 TZ

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 8:25 --

GA: What Do You Mean

It was too late. The green light next to twinArmageddons was grey. Kanaya sighed. She wasn't sure what to do. Cut off all contact with Karkat or try to message him? She finally decided to talk to him, clicking on carcinoGeneticist and typing up a message.

 

Her finger hovered over the "Enter" key. Was this really a good idea? Kanaya thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i sorry for writing this? hahahahah no


	3. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probs shouldn t b doing this but i m writing this at school Lo  
> (i wrote like half of this during th last week of school but i m finishing it almost two months later oops)  
> if ur triggered by descriptions of anxiety attacks stop reading once kanaya + terezi finish their second conversation  
> this chapter s about 300 words shorter than i d like it to be but if i write more then the chapter will end at a not so good point for a cliff hanger

Kanaya pressed the "Enter" button down, immediately regretting it. She couldn't do anything. The message was already sent. There was no way to delete messages off Trollian. This was learned the hard way.

GA: Sollux And Tz Said They Miss You Whoever They Are

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 8:29 --

Kanaya leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly, but not out of relief. She was scared, but knew there was nothing she could do. She kept telling herself this over and over again, but it didn't calm her down any more. She picked up her plate and empty cup, heading downstairs to the kitchen. She set them down in the sink and ran some water over then. She shut off the sink and walked to the living room.

Kanaya sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat and got herself a glass of water to soothe her sore throat. She sat back down on the couch, grabbing the fashion magazines set down on the coffee table bought for her by her mother. Kanaya flipped through them, folding the corners of the pages with dresses she liked. She loved to sew, and it always helped to calm her down. Unfortunately, Miss Crocker's School for Girls required for her to wear a uniform, so she couldn't sew her own clothes.

After going through quite a few magazines, Kanaya set them down. She looked up at the clock set on top of the mantelpiece. 11:24. Just about lunch time. She walked back to the kitchen, heating up some leftover spaghetti in the microwave. She had barely started eating before she got a notification from Trollian on her phone.

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 11:26 --

GC: H3LLO

GC: >:]

GA: I Apologize If This Sounds Rude But Who Are You

GC: L3T'S JUST S4Y 1'M H3R3 TO H3LP

GC: >;]

GA: Alright Then How Do You Intend To Assist Me Considering Im Doing Fine And Dont Require Assistance

GC: 4 L1TTL3 B1RDY T3LLS M3 YOU'R3 LY1NG

GA: If I Truly Am Which Im Not What Do I Require Your Assistance For

GC: 1'V3 H34RD TH4T C4NDY R3D H4S B33N

GC: BOTH3R1NG YOU

GA: Who Is This Candy Red

GC: YOU KNOW

GC: H1M

GA: Karkat

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 11:29 --

Kanaya squinted at the text, confused. Did she say something wr-

Oh.

She hovered her cursor over gallowsCallibrator and was about to click it when she got a message.

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 11:30 --

GC: 1 4POLOG1Z3

GC: F33L1NG TH4T N4M3 L3FT 4 B4D T4ST3 1N MY MOUTH

GA: What Do You Mean By Feeling

GC: YOU DON'T KNOW?

GC: 1'M BL1ND

GC: 1 US3 4 T3XT-TO-BR41LL3 M4CH1NE TO R3AD 4ND 4 BR41LL3 K3YBO4RD TO TYP3

GA: I Deeply Apologize For Being Insensitive

GC: YOU 4R3 FORG1V3N

GC: BUT 3NOUGH 4BOUT M3

GC: NOW

GC: 4BOUT C4NDY R3D

GA: Hes Not Done Anything He Shouldnt Have

GC: 1 KNOW YOU'R3 LY1NG

GC: DON'T TRY TO D3NY 1T TO M3

GC: M3SSAGE M3 1F YOU 3V3R N33D H3LP

GC: 1F H3

GC: HURTS YOU 4G41N

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 11:38 --

Kanaya stared at her phone screen, wide-eyed. How did this mysterious "GC" know about what Karkat did to her?

Her chest tightened up and all of a sudden she couldn't breathe.

She gasped for air and felt terrified, like she was going to die. 

She was dying.

At least, it felt like it. 

She looked up from her screen and immediately felt dizzy. 

Kanaya stumbled to the kitchen and clumsily grabbed a glass, her whole body shaking. 

Somehow, she managed to fill the glass up with water and she drank it all. 

She must've drank it too fast, since she immediately started coughing.

She coughed and coughed and finally she stopped.

Her heart was still beating fast but it eventually slowed down.

She leaned against the wall with the empty glass still in hand, sighing.

It definitely wasn't the first time Kanaya had an anxiety attack, but it had been a while since she last had one. 

"What am I going to do now?" she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too lazy / tired to reread it so if i Fucked up somewhere feel free to tell me  
> i don t put the dialogue through a quirk converter thing and i just type in quirk myself so i probs fucked up tz s quirk somewhere  
> sorry it took so long to update!! i m moving soon so i might not update again for a while but i ll try to


	4. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya attempts to recover from her anxiety attack.  
> ~  
> trigger warning for descriptions of abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u @autisticjuggalo for commenting :D comments motivate me to write more  
> also!! i changed my username :P i was 11mushrooms and now i m magnetowasright nice!!  
> & again tw for abuse don t read this if ur triggered by tht

Kanaya eventually moved from the wall, placing the glass in the dishwasher. If she waited too long to move, she'd become too lazy to and probably wouldn't have until her mother came home. She still didn't know what to do.  
From the books she read and movies she watched, right about now was the time the protagonist would ask their friends for advice.  
Kanaya didn't have many friends.  
When she became ""friends"" with Karkat, she became isolated from her other friends, the ones she knew in real life.  
It used to be fun to talk to Karkat, to stay up late chatting on Trollian. Then he became controlling over Kanaya's life outside of Trollian. He would guilt trip her for not always being online to talk to. He kept her from seeing her friends by telling her he had an emergency and he really, really needed to talk about it, so she'd rush home and get on Trollian.  
When she got home, Karkat would say that she "TOOK TOO GODDAMN LONG TO GET HOME TO BE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST FUCKING BIT HELPFUL."  
Kanaya couldn't tell anyone. She still can't. She felt like he would somehow find out. That's why she panicked when GC said they knew what he was doing.  
Karkat threw words like punches and Kanaya was always getting hit.  
Kanaya considered messaging GC for answers as to how they knew what Karkat did. But what were the odds that they'd tell her?  
And anyways, they said to message them if Karkat ever hurt her again, which he wasn't.  
At least, not directly.  
Before she could regret it, she walked over to the living room and she grabbed her phone, putting her password in and opening Trollian. She selected gallowsCallibrator and sent a message.  


\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] at 12:02 --

GA: Um Hello  
GC: 4R3 YOU 4LR1GHT D1D H3 DO SOM3TH1NG  
GA: Not Exactly But I Need To Know Something  
GC: H1T M3  
Kanaya flinched as she read GC's message, remembering the time she visited Karkat.  
GC: K4N4YA?  
GC: 4R3 YOU ST1LL TH3R3 DO 1 N33D TO C4LL TH3 POL1C3  
GA: I Am Still Present But Why Would I Require The Assistance Of The Police  
GC: N3V3RM1ND TH4T. 1T'S 4 STORY FOR 4NOTH3R T1ME  
GC: 1'M SORRY 4BOUT WH4T 1 S41D  
GC: 4NYW4Y WH4T DO YOU W4NNA KNOW  
GC: >;]  
GA: I Understand If You Dont Want To Answer For Whatever Reason Maybe You Want To Remain Anonymous Or Not Reveal Your Secrets Or Something Along Those Lines But How Do You Know About What Ka  
Kanaya stopped herself from typing any more and retyped her whole message. She had a habit of rambling.  
GA: Its Understandable If You Dont Wish To Answer My Question For Whatever Reason But I Would Like To Know How You Know Of How Candy Red Mistreats Me  
Shit.  
She wrote mistreats, not mistreated.  
Maybe GC wouldn't notice.  
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW 1F YOU W4NT TO KNOW  
GC: 1T'S PROB4BLY B3ST FOR YOU NOT TO UNL3SS C4NDY R3D KNOWS YOU'R3 T4LK1NG TO M3  
GC: WH1CH YOU SHOULDN'T BE  
GC: DO3S H3 KNOW TH4T YOU 4R3?  
Kanaya paused for a moment. She could make this go one of two ways. She could either lie and say he knew, or be honest and say he didn't.  
If she lied, she didn't know how GC would react and how or if that would change anything.  
GA: Candy Red Is Aware That We Have Spoken Before On Multiple Occasions  
GC: H4S 4NYON3 3V3R TOLD YOU YOU'R3 4 B4D L14R?  
GC: B3C4US3 YOU 4R3.  
Oh shit.  
Well then.  
GA: Im Sorry I Simply Want To Know  
GC: 1'M NOT GO1NG TO T3LL YOU 1F YOU KNOW1NG COULD 3NDANG3R YOUR S4F3TY  
Kanaya stared back at her screen.  
What the hell?  
What was so dangerous that she couldn't know about it?  
She thought for a moment.  
Did he hurt other people besides her?  
GA: Hes Hurt You Too Hasnt He  
GC didn't respond for a while.  
Kanaya leaned back on her couch, anxiously waiting for a response.  
GC: YOU'R3 NOT 4LON3 K4N4Y4  
That wasn't really much of a response.  
GA: So Hes Hurt Others  
GC: Y3S  
GA: So Were You One Of Them  
Silence.  
GC: Y3S  


\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:23 --

Kanaya sighed. At least she got some answers. She figured that GC wouldn't answer for a while, so she grabbed her phone and headed upstairs to start packing. Halfway up the stairs, she got a Trollian notification.  
Silently hoping it wasn't Karkat, she unlocked her phone and checked Trollian.  


\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:24 --

GC: MY N4M3 IS T3R3Z1  
GC: 1 KNOW YOU W4NT3D TO KNOW WH4T 1T W4S BUT YOU D1DN'T 4SK  


\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:24 --

Terezi.  
Huh.  
Kanaya continued going up the stairs and made her way to her room.  
She turned "do not disturb" mode on and set her phone down on her desk.  
She risked getting a message from Karkat and not knowing, but she needed to pack.  
She pulled out a suitcase from inside her closet, set it on top of her bed, and started packing.  
Kanaya folded and packed most of her clothes and decided to take a break. She walked over to her desk, accidentally hitting her leg on the corner of her bed.  
"Shit!" she cursed to herself.  
She grabbed her leg, sitting down on the floor from the pain.  
She spotted something under her bed.  
A photo.  
It was face down, so she picked up it to see what it was a picture of.  
It was a selfie that Karkat took when they first met.  
They were in his room, sitting on his bed. Karkat was grinning, looking into the camera. Kanaya was right next to him, looking down, a slight frown on her face.  
Karkat took it without her knowledge and had it developed the next day.  
Kanaya hated the picture, but Karkat insisted she take it home with her.  
She angrily gripped it and ran downstairs.  
She stomped to the kitchen and searched for a box of matches, finally finding one and taking it.  
She ran back to the living room, putting a few logs into the fireplace and placing the photo on top.  
Kanaya lit a match, tossing it into the fireplace.  
She stood there, watching the fire burn.  
The photo shriveled up, burning quickly.  
She eventually sat down in front of the fireplace, waiting for the fire to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it s taking a while fr stuff to Happen but i want to build up backstory for now  
> edit: I FORGOT TO NAME THE CHAPTER LMAO JUST FIXED THAT


	5. Pesterchum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for doing a chapter w two characters who have very similar colors for their text but i love pale ******** (edited the ship name out to avoid spoiling the chapter)  
> also i apologize for my inconsistent updates,, i ve been busy bc i m moving but i think i ll have time to update from now on since almost everything is already packed

The logs took much longer to completely burn than Kanaya expected. She could've thrown some water on the fire, but that would've ruined the logs. The fireplace wasn't really used often. Kanaya's mother hadn't bought firewood in years.

By the time it finished burning, Kanaya had calmed down a little more. She half-jogged, half-walked back upstairs to her room to get her phone. She pressed the power button and checked the time. 2:17. She was sat down on the floor, doing nothing, for about two hours. She also had a few messages from Trollian. A few messages from Terezi and an unknown person with the username "gardenGnostic."

Terezi.

The name sounded slightly familiar.

Wait.

Kanaya thought back to her conversation with Sollux. He had mentioned someone named "TZ". 

Was that Terezi?

It had to have been.

She decided not to ask her, though. That could wait.

The unknown person, however, could not.

She put in her passcode and opened Trollian, selecting the conversation from "gardenGnostic."

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:02 --

GG: Hello!

GG: I hope I connected Pesterchum to Trollian correctly.

GG: I also hope I typed your username in correctly.

GG: As in I hope the person I messaged (you!) is actually Kanaya and not someone else.

GG: If this isn't Kanaya, just delete this conversation. 

GG: I apologize for the inconvenience!

GG: If this is Kanaya, I'm Jade! 

GG: I'll be your guide when you come to Miss Crocker's School for Girls on Saturday!

GG: I'll get your schedule with you and show you where all your classes are, then show you around the school.

GG: That is, if my flight isn't delayed. I'm flying in to New York, too, but from much farther away than you are.

GG: Oh no, I thought you would be awake by now! 

GG: I'm not sure what time it is in your timezone, actually..

GG: Sorry, Kanaya.

GG: Or er, not-Kanaya.

GG: Anyways, if this is Kanaya, please message me back as soon as possible!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:05 --

Although she didn't realize it, Kanaya had been smiling while reading Jade's messages. She seemed very peppy, and somewhat innocent.

She secretly hoped that she could still have that innocence.

She was about to send a message back when she realized that the Trollian app she had on her phone wasn't compatible with Pesterchum.

She knew there was a way to do that, as she'd heard of it from Karkat and Jade seemed to have done it, but she didn't need to message anyone with a Pesterchum account until now.

Unfortunately for Kanaya, she didn't know how she would do that.

So she contacted someone she knew _for sure_ had to.

She had to search for his username, but she eventually found it, tapping on twinArmaggeddons with her finger.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling twinArmaggeddons [TA] at 14:21 --

GA: Um Hello

TA: what do you want

GA: I Need Computer Assistance

TA: then call the be2t buy geek 2quad or 2ome 2hiit

GA: I Dont Believe They Possess The Knowledge To Assist Me

TA: 2iigh.

TA: diid KK block you agaiin?

GA: No I Didnt Even Message You Because Of Something Karkat Did But I Did What You Asked And Told Him You And Terezi Miss Him

TA: what the FUCK

TA: you actually told hiim?

TA: ii diidn't thiink you could do iit 

TA: ii mean

Sollux stopped typing. Kanaya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wanting to know more.

GA: What Is It

TA: that2 a 2tory for another tiime

TA: how do you know TZ anyway

GA: Its A Story For Another time

Kanaya typed, smirking as she hit the enter key.

TA: you know what

TA: thii2 ii2 all bull2hiit

TA: ju2t tell me what you need done

GA: I Need Trollian To Be Connected To Pesterchum To Contact Someone

TA:  that'2 ea2y but ii need you two be on your computer and not your phone

TA: ii havent fiigured out how to make the trolliian and pe2terchum app2 compatiible wiith each other yet

GA: One Moment

Kanaya pressed the power button on her phone and set it down on her desk. She turned her laptop on and sat down. It finally powered up after a few minutes, so she clicked on the Trollian icon on her home screen. It loaded up and she had a message from Sollux.

TA: okay 2o download thii2 and ii'll do all the work 2iince you miight fuck it up

GA: Hey

TA: 2orry but ii ju2t dont know iif ii can tru2t you yet

GA: To Not Fuck Up My Own Computer

TA: well when you put iit liike that

GA: I Downloaded It

GA: Wait How Did You Know I Was On My Phone Earlier

TA: that'2 a 2tory for another tiime

GA: Sollux Just Do It Already

TA: open the fiile i 2ent you

GA: Okay

TA: now iit ii2 of utmo2t iimportance that you do NOT touch your mou2epad/mou2e untiil ii 2ay you can

TA: got iit?

GA: Yes

Kanaya did as she was told. She leaned back in her chair, watching her screen, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, her mouse pointer moved without her doing anything. She assumed that was Sollux. He opened Chrome and searched "pe2terchum/trolliian download" and clicked on the first link. She quickly read the following, which was on the webpage.

2ollux'2 "cracked" ver2iion of pe2terchum. can be made compatiible wiith trolliian by downloadiing iit and thii2 addiitiional fiile.

Further down the page was this.

2ollux'2 "cracked" ver2iion of trolliian. can be made compatiible wiith pe2terchum by downloadiing iit and thii2 addiitiional fiile.

Sollux clicked on the first two links, which automatically started downloading files. He then ran the second file he downloaded.

Kanaya had no idea what it did.

After more clicking and a few minutes later, Sollux clicked on the Trollian tab for Kanaya and stopped controlling her mouse.

TA: iit'2 done you can u2e your mou2e now

TA: re2et your computer and open trolliian

TA: on the riight there 2hould be a new tab next two chumproll that 2ay2 chumroll

TA: add new people who only have pe2terchum account2 a2 you would normally

TA: theiir u2ername2 wiil 2how up iin chumroll

GA: Thank You Very Much Sollux

TA: whatever

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling twinArmaggeddons [TA] at 14:30 --

Kanaya added gardenGnostic to her "chums" and clicked on the chumroll tab to send Jade a message.

 But Jade beat her to it.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 14:31 --

GG: Hi, Kanaya!

GG: Well, I assume you're Kanaya.

GA: Yes Im Kanaya

GA: You Didnt Mess Anything Up I Assure You

GG: Oh, that's good!

GA: Um So What Did You Mean By If Your Flight Isnt Delayed I Thought You Were Already At The School

GG: Well, during the summer I actually live on my late grandpa's island in the Pacific Ocean.

GG: I've been going to Miss Crocker's School for Girls since my first year of high school, so I'm very familiar with it, in case you're wondering if I actually know what I'm doing.

Shit.

Kanaya already fucked it up with her first potential new friend of her potential new life.

GA: I Send My Deepest Apologies I Did Not Intend To Be Rude

GG: It's alright!

GG: Have you finished packing yet?

GA: Well Not Exactly

GG: Oh no! Why not?

GA: Well I Want To Bring Certain Things But Im Not Sure If Im Allowed To

GG: I can help you out with that!

GG: What are they?

Kanaya listed the things she wanted to take with her (her sewing machine, magazines, et cetera) and Jade told her what she could and couldn't bring.

Apparently the school has sewing machines, but they're rather old.

After that, the two talked to each other for a while until Jade had to go walk her dog.

Kanaya smiled.

Hopefully, she and Jade would become good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly the program sollux made does not exist  
> i wrote it like that instead of trollian having the timeline thing for the kids bc that wouldnt make sense in humanstuck  
> the program sollux used to control kanaya s mouse does exist, however. it s logmein hamachi and it s more complicated than just opening the program, but let s just say that sollux made his own version of the program that is in fact as easy as that  
> also, the ""links"" aren t actually clickable on purpose  
> nd it s around 12 pm when jade goes to walk bec


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya and Terezi talk. Both sides get equally more confused by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u may have noticed tht this is in a series and tht i renamed it  
> more info abt that is in the end notes

Kanaya decided to get up and do something instead of staying and sitting at her desk, waiting for Jade to come back. She wasn't sure how long it would take for her to go walk her dog. She went more into detail about the island she lived on, but she also said she was "going to walk my dog, Bec, around the island" and Kanaya didn't know how big the island was.  
To pass time, she moved her laptop and other supplies off her desk and pulled her sewing machine out of her cabinet, placing it on top of her desk to replace her laptop. She also got her thread and a dress she was working on. She didn't really have any events coming up any time soon to wear it to. It was too elegant for everyday, casual wear. She had been working on it for months, and she was very proud of it. The pattern was custom-made to her measurements to fit her and only her exactly.  
Kanaya was secretly hoping there was some sort of formal event at Miss Crocker's so she could wear it.  
If she finished it by then.  
She worked on it for a few hours, losing track of time.  
She wasn't sure if Jade had messaged her back or not. Her laptop was closed and she, of course, wouldn't be getting the Pesterchum notifications on her Trollian app on her phone.  
After accidentally stabbing the tips of her fingers far too many times with pins and almost sewing her thumb, Kanaya finally took a break. She carefully put away all her sewing supplies and the dress. She checked the time on her phone. It was 5:24. Her mother would be coming home in half an hour or so.  
Kanaya wanted to talk to Jade again, so she placed her laptop back on her desk and turned it back on.  
Trollian was still open, but there were no new messages. She still had Terezi's messages to answer, which, in all honesty, she had completely forgotten about.  
Oops?  
She clicked on gallowsCallibrator and read the messages.

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 13:43 --  
GC: H3Y K4N4Y4 4R3 YOU TH3R3?  
GC: 1 TH1NK W3 N33D TO T4LK 4BOUT 4 F3W TH1NGS  
GC: SUCH 4S WHO 1 4M 4ND  
GC: C4NDY R3D  
GC: ...  
GC: 4R3 YOU SL33P1NG?  
GC: L1K3, T4K1NG 4 N4P?  
GC: >:/  
GC: M3SS4G3 M3 B4CK WH3N YOU W4K3 UP

\-- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 13:57 --  
Kanaya frowned slightly.  
Did she seem the type to take a nap merely hours after waking up?  
As good as it sounded, she had never done that.  
Well, she didn't do it often.  
Instead of dwelling on that topic, she sent a message back.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] at 17:26 --  
GA: Hello Terezi Im Present And Available To Speak To You Now But Just Note That I Was Not Sleeping Earlier I Was  
GA: Um  
Kanaya thought back to when she stared at a burning fireplace for two hours.  
GA: Relaxing  
Probably best not to mention to Terezi what she actually did.  
GC: 1 4LR34DY TOLD YOU TH1S  
GC: YOU'R3 4 B4D L14R SO YOU C4N JUST STOP TRY1NG TO L13 WH3N YOU'R3 4ROUND ME  
GC: 1F YOU DO M4N4G3 TO L13 W1THOUT M3 R34L1Z1NG  
GC: 1'LL F1ND OUT 3V3NTU4LLY  
GC: >;]

GA: I Literally Sat In Front Of A Fireplace For Two Hours And Watched A Fire

GC: TH4T'S NOT 3X4CTLY 4S 3XC1T1NG 4S 1 HOPED 1T WOULD B3

GC: 4NYW4YS, I'M T3R3Z1 4S YOU KNOW 4ND C4NDY R3D 4BUS3D M3

GC: WH1CH YOU 4LSO KNOW

Holy shit.

Kanaya didn't expect for her to be so forward.

How was she supposed to answer?

GA: Im Kanaya Which You Are Already Aware Of And Ka

Kanaya pressed backspace mid-sentence, stopping herself from sa-, typing, his name.

GA: Im Kanaya Which You Are Already Aware Of And Candy Red Is Abusing Me

Kanaya was surprised she was able to say, er, type that. She never admitted it to herself, much less anyone, but always knew.

GC: H3 H4SN'T L3FT YOU 4LON3?

GA: No And I Fear He May Find Where Ill Be Attending School And Somehow Contact Me There

GC: HMM...

GC: >:|

GC: 1'LL S33 WH4T 1 C4N DO TO PR3V3NT TH4T

GA: Wait What Are You Planning

GC: DON'T WORRY 1 KNOW P3OPL3 WHO KNOW P3OPL3

GC: >;]

GC: YOU'LL B3 OK4Y.

GA: I Have To Go

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] at 17:31 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i changed my mind and made this the prequel! also i ve wanted to make this a series for a while so i finally did it. that s means there ll b oneshots that fit into the au but aren t a necessary part of it and can also standalone and there will b different povs *cough a johndave one cough* so ya!! look forward to tht  
> this prequel is also nearing the end!! it will end with kanaya Finally (i kno) going to miss crocker s!!  
> do y all think the next story in the series should continue w kanaya at mcsfg or john (mayb dave?) or shld i do a oneshot focusing on one of the background characters? i have an idea for one that s sollux-centered


	7. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary is so vague lmfao sorry i didn t know what else to write  
> this story s gna end soon!! i m aiming for 10 chapters and 10k words  
> after i finish this story next in the series will b the cage s boys academy prequel from john s pov so look forward to that!! more details about the series are in the end notes

That was partially a lie.  
Kanaya didn’t really have to leave.  
Her mom was just going to come home in half an hour, and she wanted to make it look like she hadn’t been doing nothing the entire day.  
She shut off her laptop and unplugged its charger. She stood up from her desk chair and stretched a little bit.  
For the next twenty minutes or so, Kanaya just went around the house, cleaning up.  
She put the landline Mother used to call Miss Crocker’s back in the charging port, took her teacup and plate out of the sink and put them in the dishwasher, straightened the pillow she screamed into earlier, ran back upstairs to bring her plate she used to eat lunch down, replaced the logs in the fireplace, and refolded the dress she was working on.  
Kanaya had time to kill, so she picked up the pillow she had just repositioned and screamed into it again.  
She cleared her throat and set it back down, then got a glass of water. She coughed quite a lot.  
“No more screaming for me for today, it seems.” she muttered to herself. Just as she finished saying that, she heard Mother’s car pulling into the driveway.  
Kanaya sat back down on the couch, quickly grabbing a fashion magazine and flipping through it. Mother walked through the door, dropping her bag on the floor with a loud thump.  
“Mother, are you alright?” Kanaya asked casually, still looking through her magazine. Mother took her sunglasses off and put them on top of her head, then walked over to Kanaya. She pulled _Vogue_ out of her hands and turned it upside down, sticking it back in Kanaya’s hands. She blushed sheepishly.  
“Are you sure _you’re_ alright?” she asked jokingly with a slight smile, referring to how she had ‘read’ an upside-down magazine.  
“Yes, I am quite sure.” Kanaya answered, smiling back at her.  
“Good,” Mother said. “ _Please_ tell me you’re done or at least close to being done packing up.” She added, sounding almost…  
Desperate?  
“I’ve finished, thanks to Jade, the guide from Miss Crocker’s,” Kanaya answered, setting the magazine in her hands down. “Why?” she asked, frowning. Mother sat down next to her, her hands in her lap,  
“Speaking of Miss Crocker's, I'm afraid I can’t take you to the airport on Friday. My boss wants me working from dusk to dawn! A new collection is being released soon and he wants me to make sure everything is in order.” she explained, sounding exhausted. “I would normally have Kankri drop you off, but he got an early flight to New York and actually arrived there this morning.”  
“Why is Kankri in New York?” Kanaya asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Kankri was the son of one of her Mother’s close friends.  
“He goes to Cage’s Boys Academy, which is also in New York, like Miss Crocker’s School for Girls! They’re actually quite close together.” Her mother answered, sounding slightly less tired. “Now that I think about it, I think there’s just a forest separating the two! I thought you knew he went there?”  
“I didn’t,” Kanaya admitted. “I was only aware of the fact that he went to a boarding school.”  
“Oh. Well, long story short, I pulled some strings and I rebooked your flight from Friday morning to tomorrow morning,” Mother babbled. “I’ll be able to bring you to the airport, but I have to go immediately after. Is that alright?”  
Kanaya nodded. She didn’t really have a choice, anyways.  
Mother stood up rather quickly and put on a fake smile.  
“Well that’s that! Time for dinner!” she exclaimed, her enthusiasm blatantly insincere. She walked to the kitchen, not bothering to wait for an answer. Kanaya headed upstairs to her room, her mother knowing this meant she wasn’t hungry and would come down to eat dinner by herself later.  
Kanaya plugged her laptop charger into an outlet, turned it on, and sat down on her chair like clockwork. She waited for a few minutes for it to load and she logged in. The first thing she did was open Trollian. Almost immediately, she heard the Pesterchum notification sound play repeatedly. After it stopped, Kanaya clicked on the chumroll tab next to chumproll to see who sent her so many messages.  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 16:35 --  
GG: hey kanaya!!  
GG: i just heard the news :/  
GG: oh no, that makes it sound morbid!  
GG: uh, what i meant to say is im sorry i cant be your guide on Saturday..  
GG: a plane only comes to my island once in a blue moon and its hard enough already for me to schedule one to come on a specific date!  
GG: its not your fault though!!  
GG: and you’ll still get a tour of the school!  
GG: my friend rose said shes willing to fill in for me  
GG: so yeah!  
GG: respond if you read this so i can tell rose that you know that shes gonna be there and not me  
GG: hello?  
GG: kanaya?  
GG: you were just awake two hours ago…  
GG: huh.  
GG: please respond/wake up soon!!!  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 16:47 --  
Kanaya frowned as she finished reading Jade’s messages. She got Terezi’s messages earlier, which, according to the time stamp, were sent later, so why didn’t she get Jade’s until now? She accidentally scrolled too far down and realized that Jade had sent more messages.  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 17:24 --  
GG: i just messaged my other friend who uses Trollian and she got my messages  
GG: how come you didn’t?  
GG: :/  
GG: did you get rose’s messages?  
GG: her username is tentacleTherapist!  
GG: oops, i mean tentacleTherapist!  
GG: i told her to message you since maybe my computer is broken

Kanaya tilted her head, confused. She didn’t get any messages from that us-  
Wait.  
She looked at the chumroll tab and there was tentacleTherapist, with a flashing green light next to it. She clicked it, reading the messages quickly.  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 16:49 --  
TT: Hello Kanaya.  
TT: My name is Rose.  
TT: I’ll be the one giving you a tour of Miss Crocker’s School For Girls on Friday in place of my friend Jade.  
TT: I hope you’re alright with that.  
TT: Message me when you arrive at the airport in New York and I will call a taxi to come pick you up and take you to the school.  
TT: See you then.  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 16:51 --  
Kanaya stared at the purple text, surprised. She hadn’t really met (well, _will_ meet) anyone else who spoke with precise, carefully chosen words. Hopefully this Rose girl and her would get along.  
She was about to click back on  gardenGnostic to continue reading her messages when her computer shut itself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i copied this from my comment on the last chapter just in case u didn t see it!  
> i think my plan for this series is to alternate fics for the girl s + boy s academies. lik one fic will b @ miss crockers then the next one @ cage s and it repeats  
> so ya!! please leave a comment and kudos if u haven t already!!


End file.
